Hawaiian Enclave Remnants
There exists in the state of Hawaii a small group of Enclave remnants, descendants of members of the US Federal Government and the various companies that backed the Pre-War government who were on vacation when the bombs dropped. They are nearly nothing like mainland Enclave, as without the resources or staff to conduct military business they are unable to be as major of an antagonist. Most remnants simply spend their time on something of a perpetual vacation. What scraps of military tech they had were traded to the Blood Lotus Company for food and leisure items like golf balls and fishing rods. The people of Hawaii mostly ignore the remnants and write them off as peaceful, albeit slightly eccentric, wastelanders of no real consequence. History on the Islands Before the Great War, Hawaii was a massive military manufacturing state, and housed numerous US armed forces bases of operation. This made it a prime target for nuclear attack, as well as a hugely important resource to the then-infant Enclave. This fact is almost entirely irrelevant as to why there are remnants of the Enclave in Hawaii. The fact of the matter is that a number of politicians and executives from Poseidon Energy, REPCONN, RobCo, and West-Tek were simply on a fall vacation in the islands when the bombs hit. Those who survived the two strikes that seared Hawaii escaped to federal fallout shelters and simply waited out the inhospitable years. Now, any politician or executive who saw fit to take a vacation so close to primaries or the holiday season must be somewhat aloof. Most figured that - with the world blasted to hell - what better place to be than the Hawaiian Islands? So began their infinite vacation, so to speak. Any "Enclave" who was really worried about America and the Enclave itself were killed trying to escape the islands, mostly by the high radiation levels in the open ocean. The rest chose to simply live. Of course over the years they had kids, who they raised the good American way. That is to say they also largely didn't care much for the organization their parents were technically a part of. As time passed the descendants of those Enclave officials stuck in Hawaii by the fallout became something of peaceful hippies in a sense. They have no reason to hurt anybody, why exert yourself with work when there's golf to play and barbecues to have. Standings With the Islands' Inhabitants Hawaii may be one of the only states where the Enclave is generally looked upon favorably. Keeping in mind that there are only a few members of the "faction" around at any time, most people either ignore the remnants or are amicable towards them. Remnants are happy to trade salvage and old military surplus from their various bunkers for food and leisure supplies. Even raiders and pirates tend to leave them alone, seeing the remnants as little more than eccentric beach bums wearing Bermuda shorts and floral shirts. Fallen Heaven often sends the Enclave foodstuffs taken from the Blood Lotus Company or non-perishables they scavenged. The remnants obviously welcome this; who would turn down free lunch? Occasionally Caesar of Fallen Heaven will ask the remnants for the location to a pre-war supply cache, or for some parts from old Enclave robots and such. Overall it's a fairly neutral if not friendly relationship the two groups share. The Blood Lotus Company, though see the remnants as a way to make lots and lots of money. Being one of the few groups able to mass-farm food, the Company simply feeds the Enclave with food and basic manufactured goods. By doing this, they have over time secured a large amount of pre-war supply from the information gathered from the remnants. Known Operatives Jerome "Butcher" Barker Jerome Barker was a lot of things back in the day, Enclave soldier, genocidal mass murderer, and raider warlord. But nowadays he's an aged, tanned old burnout slinging chems on the irradiated beaches of post-war Honolulu. Formerly Corporal Jerome Barker of the Idaho Enclave, when he saw the writing on the wall, realizing the Enclave's mission statement was utterly impossible to achieve, he defected with half a platoon of power armored soldiers and carved a bloody swathe across the Midwest. For decades he and his merry band slaughtered, raped, and pillaged the remains of middle America, little more than raiders with military training and enough hardware to bring down a small pre-war nation. But time dragged on, members died or wandered off to find their own way, and soon the then forty year old "Butcher" Barker was all on his lonesome. He went on for a while, a chem-addled, aged killer in a battered suit of Advanced Mk1 Power Armor armed with a sword length Ripper and Plasma Pistol. But as time and his innumerable enemies compounded themselves upon him, Jerome found his ticket to paradise. Operating in the Corpse Coast for over a decade as a mercenary and assassin, Jerome happened across a derelict Sentry Bot, and using some parts from a Mr. Handy's processor, restored it to operating condition as his butler and gunhand. But the old Mr. Handy Jerome scrapped for salvage had apparently been scheduled to travel to Hawaii with its owners, and divulged to the then fifty-five year old war criminal a way to journey to this "paradise". Finding an old yacht operated by a salty crew of Ghouls, and paying a fortune in caps for the privilege, Jerome sailed to Honolulu. For another five years Jerome would carry on as a mercenary of the blackest reputation, until a close call with a band of young mercenaries reminded him of his own mortality. Tired, unfulfilled by further debauched violence, Jerome "Butcher" Barker finally retired his suit of Power Armor, hanging his hat in an old pre-war military bunker he found with old knowledge from his days in the Enclave. Intended as a medical supplies depot, Jerome transformed it into his own personal chem-lab and cozy, heavily defended homestead. Nowadays, he spends his days on the beach, clad in straw hat, trunks, and open Hawaiian shirt, his silvery chest hairs exposed for all to see, as he lounges under a parasol in a lawn chair. By his side is his ever faithful Sentry Bot, Wiggins, and a large cooler stocked with Gwinnett Stout and a vast assortment of chems both common and rare. The old killer spends his twilight years as high as he can be on Ultra Jet and reminiscing to his robot about his glory days, selling copious amounts of drugs to whomever happens across him. Clyde "Ahab" Duran Clyde Duran considers himself a proud member of the Enclave, as his father was, and his father before him, all the way back to Yancy Duran, Secret Service agent and bodyguard some long forgotten higher up in the now defunct American government. Clyde however has a much humbler profession, fishing. Operating out of a mostly dilapidated coastal townhouse just over three miles from Honolulu, Clyde is often found in his garage, working on the tool of his trade, great-great-great grandfather's suit of Advanced Mk1 Power Armor. Clyde "Ahab" Duran is no common fisherman, for daily he wades into the irradiated waters of the Pacific to kill and drag to the shore beasts no man has seen a lived to tell the tale of. Massive irradiated squid, ghoul whales, Mirelurk Queens several stories tall, all he has fought in the briny depths of the sea and killed with little more than explosive harpoons and his trusty, rusty, Chinese Officer Sword. Clyde often finds work with Hawaii's isolated coastal communities and rafters, who are regularly terrorized by the beasts of the sea. Clyde often works for nothing more than base supplies and parts for his Power Armor, as the meat and other parts of his prey are more often enough for him to make a tidy profit on alone. Therefore, to many communities, the sight of Clyde Duran's battered, bite marked suit of Power Armor inspires hope and awe. Clyde himself, boisterous and down to earth, enjoys his level of celebrity, and also sleeps well at night knowing that he helps good folk stay afloat in these harsh times. Or he would sleep well if the things he has seen at the bottom of the sea were not horrific in the extreme. Category:Enclave Category:Hawaii